I do
by ms.stylinson
Summary: After all they ve been through, they are finally getting married. One-shot. R&R please!


The day had finally arrived, today was Eric and Calleigh's wedding. It wasn't a big fancy wedding, it was more like a small and familiar one, but that wasn't what mattered the most to them, the thing they most cared about, was that after all the ups and downs, they were finally getting married.

It was hard to tell who was more nervous, what wasn't hard to tell was the happiness they were both feeling. It had been an agitated day for both of them. They woke up at eight am, had breakfast (even though the nerves didn't let them eat) and then went to a rehearsal at the church. Calleigh had been very stressed because her maids of honor (Natalia and Alexx) got stuck in traffic and arrived almost half an hour late, but in the end the rehearsal went just fine.

After the rehearsal, Eric and Calleigh took separate ways; Eric went with his best men (Ryan and Horatio) to pick up their suits, and since they didn't have to spend much time getting ready, they had lunch together in a small restaurant. Meanwhile, Calleigh was at home with Alexx and Natalia, getting their hair and makeup done.

As the day went by, Calleigh's nerves increased. She was even sweating, alexx told her to breathe and calm down because she was going to ruin her makeup, but her nerves were too incontrollable.

Around six pm, Calleigh was ready to put on her dress. She hated wearing them, but for this occasion she didn't mind, she actually got excited and a little emotional when she found "the one". After putting on the dress she went to take a look at the mirror and she was breathless. She looked gorgeous, her makeup was simple, her hair was tied on the back with some curls framing her face, and her dress made her feel really beautiful. If was a simple strapless dress, the top part was a corset with some draping, it had a silver band tied around the waist, and the bottom of the dress fell beautifully to the ground.

Through the mirror she saw Natalia and Alexx staring at her, they both had tears in their eyes. they looked really pretty too, they had a soft pink, one-shoulder dress, and a side ponytail falling to the opposite side.

It was finally time to leave, to Calleigh's relief, they arrived just on time. The ceremony began and could hear the music playing. In a few minutes it would be time for Calleigh to walk down the aisle, her father was supposed to walk her down but he was nowhere to be seen. After what felt like hours, Calleigh spotted his father at the end of the hallway. He had arrived just on time, and he was sober.

"I'm sorry lambchop, I know it's your big day, but I couldn't control my nerves! I mean, my baby girl is getting married!" Kenwall said with a soft chuckle.

"It must be on my genes then because my nerves where incontrollable too" Calleigh replied with a huge smile on her face. For her, it was good to know that even with all the problems they've had, her father was always going to be there for her.

Before going out her father asked "are you ready lamchob?"

Calleigh just nodded, she could barely believe what was happening.

The doors opened, and she could see her closest friends and family sitting there, even her mom was there, she had some tears in her eyes, but Calleigh had no doubt those were happy tears.

When she looked to the front she locked eyes with Eric. His face was pure happiness, the smile on his face was the biggest one Calleigh had seen ever since they met. She look to the sides and found Natalia next to Ryan, and Alexx next to Horatio, they also looked happy. Calleigh could barely believe this was really happening, she felt like, in any minute she was going to wake up, because this was too good to be true.

When she they reached the end of the isle, Kenwall handed Calleigh to Eric, and he whispered something in his ear. By the smile on Eric's face, she could tell what her father had whispered was something along the lines of "take good care of her" so she let a small laugh.

Calleigh's mind was racing, as well as Eric's. Somehow, looking into each other's eyes helped them calm down their nerves. They could barely listen to what the preacher was saying. Luckily, they were paying just enough attention to know when they had to speak.

The ceremony went by really quick. Before they knew it, the priest was asking Eric.

"Eric Delko, do you take Calleigh Duquesne, as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

"I do" Eric replied with confidence, for him, it felt very good to be finally saying those words.

"Calleigh Duquesne, do you take Eric Delko, as your husband,  
for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health,  
till death do you part?

"I do" Calleigh said with her signature wide smile.

"I now declare you husband and wife, Mr. Delko, you may now kiss the bride"

Eric took Calleigh by the waist, pulled her closer, and gave her the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. They were both enjoying the kiss, however they had agreed not to make it too long to prevent any teasing from their friends.

When they pulled apart, Eric carried Calleigh like they do in the movies. The surprise in her face was evident, but she felt comfortable in Eric's arms, besides, she was sure the guests were going to get very good pictures from that moment.

Before reaching the door Eric put her down, gave her another kiss and led her outside the church. yes, crossing that door meant going to the reception, but it also meant the beginning of their new life together. They were more than ready to face the challenges and to enjoy the moments of their new life together.


End file.
